


everything is okay.

by BobithenRoss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No beta we die like dream, Other, Realistic Minecraft, Unhappy Ending, badboyhalo is mentioned, could be read as romantic I guess - Freeform, georgenotfound is mentioned, im not proud of this, realistic minecraft au, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobithenRoss/pseuds/BobithenRoss
Summary: sapnap and dream kill the legendary ender dragon, well, at least sapnap does...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	everything is okay.

“We did it!! dream we did it!!” sapnap yelled as the dragon exploded in front of them.

“Uh sap?” dream shakely asked.

sapnap stepped closer to him. No. This can’t happen now. He hugged his friend from the back, “hey, hey it’s okay…dream?”

sap felt his knees buckle as dreams breaths became shallow, and he felt himself holding onto more of his taller friend's weight. “I-I don’t think I’m gonna be able to keep my promise,” the taller boy said as he’s knees left him on the ground.

The shorter boy fell beside him, tears beginning to leave dark lines on his face, “no. If this is a joke it isn’t funny. dream, stop it. Please,” sapnap pleaded.

sapnap pulled dream into a sitting-like position and held him up in a hug, not caring about the blood that was soaking into his shirt. He could see the cut the enderman left on him, it was deep and pooling with the dark reddish brown blood.

He felt hands hold onto his shoulders in an attempt to hug back, and what was supposed to be a comforting goodbye only made sapnap beg more under his breath.

Be begged that it was him instead. He begged that it was all a bad dream that he was about to wake up from. Most of all he begged that he never made that stupid promise to dream. The one that got them into this mess. He wished he never left their village with george and bad. He wished they had never even heard about the cursed dragon.

“I’m sorry,” dream whispered just barely loud enough for sapnap to hear.

And so sap sat there in a sad quiet with his best friend for what felt like hours. Just holding each other in silence, until the hands that were hugging him went limp and fell to dreams side.

The silence snapped by the sounds of sapnap gasping for air as he tried to breathe through the tears, but he didn’t let go of dream. He sat there for a long time waiting for george to come back or for bads comforting hand. He sat for a long time waiting for the reassurance that everything is okay. 

but it never came.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I wrote this at 3 am so sorry if it’s bad lol. If you did like it however, please check out my other fic :D


End file.
